narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 1: Das Neue Team
4 Jahre nach dem 4. Ninja-Weltkrieg (Ninja-Akademie) Alles war so ruhig. Die Vögel flogen wild umher und ab und zu fiel ein Blatt sanft von den Bäumen. Diese Stille wurde von einer läutenden Glocke unterbrochen, als die Kinder aus dem Gebäude raus kamen. Jeder Anwesende hätte die fröhliche Stimmung spüren können, die die Schüler mit sich trugen. Schliesslich hatten ein paar die Akademie für immer abgeschlossen und würden am Nachmittag in ein neues Team zugeteilt. Darunter war auch ein Junge Namens Hiryu Uchiha. Er hatte Rabenschwarze Haare und hellbraune Augen. Er blickte die anderen immer mit einem gleichgültigen Blick an. Obwohl er erst zwölf Jahre alt war, verhielt er sich schon recht erwachsen. Deshalb machte er auch meistens bei den Streichen der anderen Kinder nicht mit. Für ihn war es zu albern. Dafür verbrachte er die Zeit damit sich um seinen kleinen Bruder zu kümmern. Er und sein Brüderchen hatten ihre Eltern schon lange verloren. Sie lebten zusammen, sie wuchsen zusammen auf und sie sorgten sich gegenseitig. Er war das einzige was Hiryu noch hatte und das war ihm auch genug. Zu Hause angekommen warf er sein Schulmaterial auf den Boden und liess sich auf den Sofa fallen. Ihre Wohnung war nicht all zu gross. Sie hatten drei Zimmer und eine Toilette, was Ihnen auch genügte. Das alles wurde vom Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake finanziert. Dafür waren sie ihm unglaublich dankbar, denn nicht jeder hätte es für ihnen gemacht. Ohne ihn gäbe es dieses schöne Leben für die beiden nicht. "Nii-san!", rief ein kleiner Junge im ungefähren Alter von 8 Jahren. "Ken, schön dich zu sehen.", grüsste der grosse Bruder. "Nii-san. Ich habe Hunger. Könnten wir was essen gehen?", fragte Ken und setzte seinen Hundeblick auf. Hiryu seufzte und ging in sein Zimmer. Nach wenigen Augenblicken erschien er wieder, mit einer Handvoll Münzen. "Das müsste für zwei Nudelsuppen reichen. Komm Ken! Wir gehen zu Ichiraku's Nudelsuppen-Restaurant." Als er es fertig ausgesprochen hatte schlich sich ein breites Lächeln auf Ken's Gesicht. Genau was er erreichen wollte. Sein Grosser Bruder fällt ja auch auf alles rein. (etwas später) Ken hatte schon fertig gegessen während Hiryu noch nicht mal mit der Hälfte fertig war. Das war noch eine Eigenschaft von ihm. Er genoss jeden einzelnen Augenblick. *Am Nachmittag ist die Einteilung in das neue Team. Ich hoffe, dass ich einen guten Sensei bekomme.*, dachte sich der Junge und ass langsam seine Nudelsuppe. "Nii-san, ich geh schon mal raus. Hier ist es zu langweilig.", sprach Ken und verschwand hinter den Vorhängen. Das war wieder mal typisch von ihm. Ken konnte niemals ruhig sitzen. Während er dann weiter ass hörte er seinen kleinen Bruder schreien. Was war nur passiert? Sofort eilte er nach draussen und schaute sich nach Ken um. Drei Jungs hatten sich um ihn geschart und schlugen auf ihn ein. Der grösste von denen kannte er. Takeshi Senju, er war im gleichen Jahrgang wie Hiryu, war ein Unruhestifter und hatte es sich auf kleinere abgesehen. Die beiden hassten sich zutiefst. Takeshi mochte Hiryu eigentlich nur nicht, da er immer die Aufmerksamkeit aller Mädchen bekam und er nur ab und zu einen Schlag von denen. Hiryu ballte seine Hand zu Fäusten. Dass er es einmal wagen sollte seinen kleinen Bruder anzufassen, hätte er nicht mal im Traum gedacht. Ohne weiter nachzudenken schlug er ihn zurück, woraufhin er stolpernd nach hinten fiel. Danach half Hiryu Ken auf. "Ken, gehts dir gut?", fragte Hiryu besorgt. Ausser ein paar kleinere Wunden hatte er nichts abbekommen. Was für ein Glück. "Schau mal einer an. Wenn das nicht der Uchiha-Abschaum von unserer Klasse ist." Sofort drehte Hiryu sich um. Sein Sharingan aktivierte sich, was den anderen zwei Jungs Angst einjagte. "Dein Sharingan nützt dir auch nichts, du Scheiss Uchiha." Bevor er weiterreden konnte packte ihn jemand von hinten und zerrte ihn zurück. "Was hast du gesagt?", fragte der Jonin der ziemlich streng dreinblickte. "S-Sensei Sasuke." Sofort wichen er und seine 'Gefolgsleute' zurück und machten sich aus dem Staub. "Feiglinge.", murmelte Sasuke Uchiha und wendete sich den Brüdern zu. "Geht es euch gut?", fragte Sasuke jetzt und half auch Ken auf. "Ja, danke. Sagen sie mal... Sind sie nicht Sensei Sasuke?", fragte Hiryu woraufhin er ein Nicken von sich gab. Er erkannte ihn an seinen linken Rinnegan-Auge. In der Akademie hatten sie ihn auch ein paar Mal gesehen, aber Wörter hatten sie nie miteinander getauscht. "Also, ich geh dann mal. Seid vorsichtig.", verabschiedete sich der Jonin und setzte seinen Weg fort. {Teameinteilung} Am Nachmittag war es dann soweit. Die Genin würden in verschiedenen Teams eingeteilt werden. Alle standen in vier Reihen aufgeteilt und warteten bis Kakashi Hatake die Namen aufzählte. Hinter Kakashi hatten Sasuke, Hiruko und ein paar andere einen Platz gefunden und warteten ungeduldig darauf, ihre neuen Schützlinge kennen zu lernen. Der einzige der keine Genin unterrichten durfte, war Naruto. Er wollte es noch ein bisschen auf sich warten lassen, denn er behauptet, dass seine Freiheit weg wäre, wenn er Sensei wird. Das war aber nur eine Ausrede, da er sowieso nicht konnte. Er war selber ja noch Genin. "Also, zuerst kommt Team 10 unter der Leitung von Hiruko.", fing der Rokudaime Hokage an. "Ai Yuhi, Karashi Tsuchogumo und Kai Nohara. "Die drei genannten traten hervor und stellten sich zufrieden neben den Anführer, während Ai wütend auf die Seite blickte. Sie wäre gerne mit jemand anderes in einem Team gewesen. "Jetzt kommt das Team 7 unter der Leitung von Sasuke Uchiha. Die drei Genin heissen Akira Namikaze, Takeshi Senju und Hiryu Uchiha." Hiryu und Takeshi sahen nicht gerade erfreut aus, als sie nach vorne zu ihrem neuen Meister herantraten, währenddessen streckte Akira ihre Zunge gegenüber Ai aus. Die anderen blickten ihr nur zu und wussten gar nicht worum es ging.Jetzt trafen sich die Blicke von Takeshi und Hiryu.Ausgerechnet sie beide in einem Team, dachten die Streithähne zeitgleich. (30 Min. voller unnötigen Reden später) "Somit ist es nun entschieden. Ich verabschiede mich von euch und wünsche allen noch viel Erfolg." Sensei Sasuke wandte sich jetzt zu seinen Schülern. "Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde im Fotostudio. Danach werden wir zum Trainingsplatz 3 gehen." (Trainingsplatz 3) Das Foto-Shooting lief nicht gerade gut. Immer wieder wollte Takeshi neben Akira stehen, wobei sie wiederum neben Hiryu sein wollte, bis schliesslich Sasuke Hiryu auf die linke Seite, Takeshi auf die rechte und Akira in die Mitte versetzte. Dabei warfen sie sich immer wieder böse Blicke zu, was das Foto total versaute. Schliesslich nahmen sie es doch, da sie keine Zeit mehr verschwenden wollten. Jetzt standen sie vor Sensei Sasuke und warteten auf ihren ersten Trainingsplan. "Also, wenn ich gemein wäre, hätte ich euch jetzt die Glöckchenprüfung machen lassen, aber ich tue das nicht. Wisst ihr, der Hokage hatte es bei uns gemacht und es war gar nicht angenehm. Stattdessen könnt ihr zuerst einmal gegeneinander kämpfen, damit ich euren bisherigen Fortschritt sehen kann. Wer möchte anfangen?" Takeshi hob die Hand hoch und grinste den Uchiha herausfordernd an, woraufhin er sich auch meldete. "Na gut. Dann macht euch bereit." Hiryu und Takeshi begaben sich auf den Kampffeld. Beide stellten sich hin und machten sich kampfbereit. Zusätzlich aktivierte Hiryu sein Sharingan, um Takeshi's Bewegungen besser wahrnehmen zu können. Takeshi schaute sich das Sharingan genauer an. Er besass schon die dritte Tomoe, was darauf hindeutete, dass sein Sharingan schon sehr stark entwickelt war. Er musste vorsichtig vorgehen. Beide stürmten aufeinander los und griffen sich zuerst mit Tai-Jutsus an. Takeshi probierte ihn immer wieder mit Kicks zu Boden zu zwingen, aber der Uchiha blockte es immer ab. Hiryu sprang in die Luft und warf ein paar Shuriken auf ihn, was Takeshi mit einem Kunai abwehrte. Nach einer Weile, als keiner von ihnen einen Treffer landete, wichen sie beide zurück und fuhren mit den Nin-Jutsus fort. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.", rief Hiryu und spuckte einen riesigen Feuerball aus. "Doton: Doryuu Heki.", konterte Takeshi und blockte die Feuerkugel ab. Was er aber nicht sah, war ein Doppelgänger von Hiryu der ihn von hinten packte. Sofort tauchte der echte auf und traf mit einen gezielten Schlag ihn auf den Bauch. Er aber löste sich in Rauch auf. "Auch ein Doppelgänger?", fragte sich Hiryu. Zum Nachdenken blieb keine Zeit, denn von hinten kam schon der nächste Angriff. "Doton: Dosekiryuu.", rief der Senju-Junge. Aus dem Boden kam ein Drache aus Stein heraus und traf Hiryu voll auf den Bauch. Vor Schmerz entwich ihm ein kleiner Schrei. "Hab ich dich!", rief Takeshi erfreut, doch wenige Augenblicke später verwandelte sich Hiryu's Körper zu unzähligen Raben und verschwand spurlos. Als Sasuke das sah, musste er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.*Er erinnert mich aus irgend einen Grund an Itachi.*, dachte er sich. Die Raben formten sich wieder zu einem Körper. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu.", kam es jetzt von Hiryu und unzählige kleine Feuerbälle rasten auf ihn zu. Doch Takeshi hatte eine Antwort bereit. "Suiton: Mizurappa!" Der Wasserstrahl erlosch die Flammen und traf Hiryu mit voller Wucht. Er flog gegen einen Baum und kam hart auf dem Boden auf. Bei genauerem hinsehen konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass er bewusstlos war. *Diesmal wird er nicht mehr so schnell aufstehen können.*, dachte er siegessicher. Langsam näherte er sich ihn und hielt ihn ein Kunai entgegen. "Du bist besiegt." Plötzlich spürte er etwas kaltes an seinen Rücken. Ihm wurde bewusst was das war. Hiryu hielt ein Kunai gegen seinen Rücken. *Das kann doch nicht sein! Er war bewusstlos, ich habe es selbst gesehen. Moment...* "Ein Gen-Jutsu? Seit wann?", fragte Takeshi ungläubig. "Als du am Anfang mein Sharingan betrachtet hattest. Du solltest vorsichtiger sein.", antwortete der Uchiha gelassen und nahm das Kunai wieder zu sich. "Der Gewinner ist Hiryu Uchiha.", verkündete Sasuke und bat die zwei zu ihm. "Ihr beide habt gut gekämpft. Takeshi, du hast zu spät erkannt, dass es ein Gen-Jutsu war. In einem echten Kampf wäre es dein Ende gewesen. Wie auch immer. Takeshi, Akira. Ihr habt Feierabend. Mit Hiryu möchte ich noch ein bisschen reden." Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Sensei und verschwanden dann auch schon. "Ja, um was geht es, Sensei?", fragte Hiryu mit einen für ihn typisch unmotivierten Ausdruck. "Ich wollte noch ein wenig mit dir trainieren. Da es nicht so viele Uchiha's gibt, kann ich dir ein Spezialtraining mit dem Sharingan anbieten. In Sachen Gen-Jutsu bin ich nicht sehr gut, da hättest du lieber meinen verstorbenen Bruder gefragt, aber ein paar Gen-Jutsus könnte ich dir beibringen." Hiryu nickte nur und hörte seinen Sensei weiter zu. "Heute zeige ich dir das 'Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu'. Hiermit wird dein Gegner mit einem Gen-Jutsu bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Er wir sich vorstellen, dass riesige Pfähle seine Bewegungen behindern würde. Es ist eher eine schwierige Technik, aber wenn ich auf deine Schulnoten sehe, dann wird es wahrscheinlich eher keine so grossen Probleme für dich geben. Bereit?", fragte Sasuke, woraufhin sein Schüler nickte. "Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu!" Hiryu's Körper fühlte sich plötzlich so steif an. Riesige Pfähle stachen in seinen Körper und er verspürte ungeheure Schmerzen. "Sensei!", rief er verzweifelt, woraufhin Sasuke ihn daraus befreite. Keuchend ging er auf die Knie. "Gehts dir gut? Es tut mir Leid, aber so musste ich es zeigen.", entschuldigte sich der Sensei und half ihn hoch. Als er sich wieder ansatzweise erholt hatte fuhren sie fort. "Jetzt bist du dran." Wieder einmal gab er nur ein Nicken von sich und bereitete sein Sharingan vor. "Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu!", rief er, doch Sasuke konnte sich immer noch bewegen. "Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu!!", rief er noch einmal, doch es funktionierte immer noch nicht. Noch ein paar Mal probierte er es aus, doch er blieb erfolglos. Er hatte schon stundenlang trainiert, doch bisher gelang ihm gar nichts. Langsam wurde es dunkel und Sasuke beendete das Training. "Danke Sensei. Wir sehen uns morgen." Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause um für Ken etwas zu kochen. Irgendwie war er von sich selbst enttäuscht, denn diese Technik wollte er unbedingt drauf haben. Doch er wusste, um es zu erlernen würde er die Geduld bewahren müssen. Langsam schlenderte er durch die dunklen Gassen von Konohagakure. Was für ein Tag. Das war viel aufregender als die Akademie. __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Kategorie:Kapitel